Naruto: The Uchiha Chronicles
by Magroth
Summary: Naruto gets adopted into the Uchiha clan? What of the rest of the village? What will happen to the uchias status? Rating cause of future language and violence. No pairings as of yet. My appologies if anyone has this name already!
1. Prologue

_Naruto: The Uchiha Chronicles - Prologue_

AN: This is just an idea I wanted to get out there, I might continue this but updates will be slow. I'm mostly doing this to be allowed to register as a beta reader. If anyone who reads this wants to use pieces, idea or the entire thing for their story feel free to do so. Just remember to give credit for it. Also my appologies if anyone has this name already! I did not mean to steal it, I just can't find a better suiting name for what i have planed so far.

And another thing, MY story will not contain Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the series Naruto nor any of his characters. I do how ever take credit for my plot twists and any characters that I may create.

October 9th: Konohas Council chamber.

"The beast is still heading straight towards Konoha, it must be stopped!" "We must evacuate the civilians!" "We're all going to die!" Were some of the things one could hear on the War council. This was a frantic time for Konohagakure, just a few short days ago the Kyubi no Kitsune was sighted within the borders of Country of fire on a rampage. There was no cause for concern as of yet, but the sight was worrisome. The standard emergency plan was to evacuate the civilians into the cave system under the kage mountain but with the Kyubi, such measures would surely not be enough. Legend says that the Kyubi is an unstoppable force, a power so violent that it cant be stopped. There were stories about hairs falling from it's fur that caused earthquakes that destroyed regions and others that brought new life into basins of desolate areas. A new plan was needed indeed.

The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, the man that almost single handedly won the third ninja war stood up gaining every ones attention. Members of the War Council such as Danzo, Sandaime, the current clan heads(AN: These are the Rookie 9's Grandparents), Jiraiya and a few other Elite Jounin of the time. Everyone looked expectedly towards Minato. "I believe we must change our emergency plans.. I want all Ge, Chu, and low ranking Jounin to escort the civilians to the border to River Country and wait for a message from Konoha. If nothing is heard within 3 days head for Suna and join them. I want all the clan heads with 3 of their strongest fighters, I also want every ninja from a non clan of Jounin and higher here with in 5 hours. And I mean EVERYONE! Danzo, I also want the entire root division in on this, including you. I want these plans enacted within 2 hours!" Minato said this in the most serious of fashion. Danzo realized he had no choice in this and wouldn't have had it any other way. He'd rather die protecting Konoha than let it get turned to dust.

Konoha: 2 Hours later

"I don't wanna leave you! *sniffle*" "Will we ever see each other again?" More farewells were heard all around. Children were crying, wives and husbands crying and saying their goodbyes. Then slowly they set out. Setting out for a new start and safety. Minato stood on top of the gates looking out the country side and seeing wild dust clouds in the distance where the Kyubi was reported to be. The civilians were now a good distance out of the village and Minato noticed the wind shift and the dust cloud was now blown away from Konoha and what he saw was not pleasing. The Kyubi was facing towards the village. In fact it was heading towards fleeing populace. "EVERYONE QUICK IT'S ATTACKING THE VILLAGERS!" Minato screamed as he exploded towards the frontline to buy a little time for the rest of the ninja to join in the defense. But alas he would not arrive in time to save everyone.

October 10th time: 03:21

The fighting had been brutal, a third of the fleeing population had died, most of the chunin had died and over half of the genin. Minato had been evacuated after he had been knocked out by a passing mountain. As the Yondaime woke up he heard his wife cry out in pain and then.. He heard a child's voice. He let a single tear drop from his eye and he smiled, that was until he heard a loud constant beeeep and the doctors were frantic. He panicked. He jumped up of his bed and felt woozy and threw up, yet he stood standing, his head bleeding as he made his way towards his wife and son. As his head bled a thought occurred to him. And he made a Kage bunshin and had it write lots of letters and seal away what was most important to protect. He took his son and smiled while crying. "Naruto… I hope you can forgive your father for this one act of evil towards you. My own son…" With that he disappeared in a Yellow flash. Just at the gates of Konoha. "Sarutobi." Minato spoke softly. "This is my son Naruto, I can't think of any solution besides sealing the Kyubi. I.. I want my son to be seen as a hero.. A hero of Konoha that has saved this great village by offering his body to imprison it. Active immediately anyone that fails to see this is executed, this is law now. And you're also reinstated when I die. I will respect your decisions."

The retired Kage could only nod sadly. "And could you ask Jiraiya to at least try not to be too openly perverted around Naruto." And with that he jumped of the walls and in mid air he summoned Gamabunta the giant self-proclaimed boss Toad summon. "Bunta-sama I'm in need of your assistance.." Minato said in a pleading voice while holding Naruto close. Gamabunta looked around and saw the Kyubi. **"I sure hope you're not seriously wanting me to battle that thing.. I.. I wont even last 30 seconds against the Nine tails."** Gamabunta admitted shamefully for his lack of power. "No worries Bunta-sama. All I need for you is to keep me close enough to jump at him and to keep this bundle of joy safe. Can you promise me that Bunta…san?" Minato said with some more tears flowing. "Forgive me Naruto.. But this is the only way I can see Konoha ever surviving this." Gamabunta seeing this decided to attempt his humor to try and lighten up the situation. **"Naruto eh? That's a weird name.."** Minato frowned at that. **"Ha! Don't take it so seriously, I like the runt. Alright **_**Hokage-sama**_** lets do this dance one last time then."** Minato was shocked. Not only did Gamabunta admit he liked his kid but even called him Hokage-sama, as a superior of all things. "Th.. Thank you Bunta-sama." And with that Konoha was saved.

October 10th: Council Chambers

Murmurs were heard everywhere in the Council Chambers. "Now at the topic at hand… Naruto".

AN: The council in this fic will have a ninja side and civilian side, although most of the time joined to voice their opinions. Either side has no say over the others matters. So this is not just Danzo, Koharu and Homura


	2. The Council Meeting

_Naruto: The Uchia Chronicles - The Council Meeting  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the series Naruto nor any of his characters. I do how ever take credit for my plot twists and any characters that I may create.**

October 10th: Council Chambers

Fierce argument had been done the last 4 hours about the future of the blond hero and Sarutobi wasn't getting in a better mood. He had to become the active Hokage once again. As per orders of the Yondaime. He had been careful to not say anything incriminating for the child of their savior but was seeing this would not end well if he did not show the same backbone his successor had shown in his decisions. Roughly 10 minutes later he did the same as their hero had done not a day ago. He stood up. But it was not just the act of standing up. He arose with conviction, a decision. Everyone went silent. This was not something they had seen in their beloved Sandaime Hokage before. He had a certain air about him they had not seen in many years, some had never seen it even. "I've decided the fate of the child. I do not want any objections but I will hear your reasons to why you disagree, as ultimately the decision is mine." Sarutobi took a deep breath. "I'd like to tell you firstly that none of this talk about the child will leave this chamber, that means what he contains, who's son he is and what he could do. Is that understood?" Some murmurs were heard through out the council. As if in debate about it. The Sandaime released a decent amount of killer intent. "This is not up for discussion. The fact that the Kyubi is sealed within Naruto is now a double S ranked secret and if any rumors get released, that means the death of the entire council and their closest family."

That everyone was shocked was an understatement. But Sarutobi did not even waver his eyelids. He stood firm on this decision and he continued before they could start barking like old dogs about his decision. "I've also decided that he should be adopted and raised as a blood member of that fam-" Koharu finally got himself in check and immediately protested. "That is absurd! We can't impose a reincarnation of a Demon onto a civilian family without even telling them about the risks! What if I-" "SILENCE!" Koharu took a step back involuntarily at the pure force of the voice directed at him. "Again, if I wont let the news about young Naruto here leave this very room. Why the hell would I even tell an untrained civilian family about him? Also I could have you executed right now for breaking the Yondaimes law, about not seeing that his own SON is the very prison that keeps the Kyubi locked away and in turn us safe. The only reason I will not, is that I have not been able through your bickering to tell you all! … Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero. A hero of Konoha that keeps it safe from the damn thing." Sarutobi took another deep breath and lit up his pipe. "Then what do you suggest we do with the child Sandaime-sama?" Asked Shikaku the new head of the Nara clan as the previous head died battling the Kyubi.

"That one of you, the council adopts him." Sarutobi paused for the inevitable explosion that would occur… And blow it did. "What do you mean one of us has to take him?" "You expect us to care for a Demon?" "We should train him to be a weap-". The man never finished his sentence as he was found with several kunai imbedded into him. "**If ANYONE suggests th**at** a**g**ai**n, then they will have forfeited their lifes! I am not asking you to house the Kyubi but it's jailor. I'm not asking you to take in some stray from the streets but the first and only son of our fourth Hokage!" Sarutobi had not killed the man but was very tempted to do so right now. Still, he stopped himself in doing so and took several, long, deep breaths. "What I was talking about is that I feel it safest for the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans to be raised properly with a clan for when he finally is to re-establish them. I have heard plenty of stories of jinchuuriki and what to expect from them when they tap into the power they _take forcibly_ from the biju that is locked within them. One feature they all share is that when they get emotional or actively use their power is that their eyes change. Most prominently colour, maybe even shape. But the colour is always that of the beast that is sealed in them." Sandaime stopped talking to let the information sink in and maybe let it dawn on them what he was thinking. Unfortunately no one seemed to understand where he was going with this in the allotted time he gave them. "His eyes will be red when he uses the power of the Kyubi and that's why I'm deciding that you Fugaku will take the boy in. The boy is to belive he truly is an Uchiha and that he has your blood. I don't care what kind of lies you must make up to make it work."

"But what of the tomoes in the eye? It wont look like our Sharingan!" Fugaku said quickly. Sarutobi looked right into his eyes and said. "You can say it's a mutation, a possible improvement or variation of the Sharingan but only if he ever does show that he has used the Kyubis power and look at this as a sign of trust." Sarutobi left for Fugaku to pounder.

Fugaku Uchiha was speechless. Not only had he just been given the first born of the Yondaime to raise in the Uchiha belief, away from the Senju teachings. Was this Sarutobis way of telling him that he would work to include the Uchiha more in everything? That they would not have to live in their own walled off part of the village? But he was also told to raise the child as if it was his own blood. He braced himself for what he was going to ask. "Sandaime-sama. May I at least inform my wife of this? I would have prefered that I would not need to lie about that I had found myself a mistress and got an illegitimate child. As Clan head I need to keep some decency." After some thought Sarutobi nodded. "You may tell her who Narutos parents were but nothing else. You will also tell here that if she as much speaks of this, even in her sleep that she will be executed. Is that understood?" Fugaku nodded in complete understanding. "Now on Naruto's 10th birthday I will tell him of the burden he carries, but not of it's effects to his body. And when he turns 16 or Chunin, depending on what comes first since it's not sure that Naruto even wants to become a ninja. I will tell him of his true heritage. And if he wishes he will be allowed to separate from the Uchiha clan at that point to reclaim his place as the Namikaze Clan head and have the clan restoration act instated." With that Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of the Village Konohagakure, the man known as the Professor and the God of Shinobi dismissed the council so he could start organizing the rebuilding of Konoha.

Uchiha district

Fugaku went home with a child in his arms and stealthily got to his house to inform his wife about the meeting. "Mikoto-chan I need to introduce you to Uchiha Naruto."

**AN: Well with that the first chapter is done. Please review about what you liked. I just might go on with this and see where it leads to = ) Anyways that's all I have planned so far anything I come with later will just be inspiration as it comes. I don't know if I will write with a lot of "meat" on this story or just really story focused and just do massive time skips. Anyways let me know what you think of this idea and if I should go on or just let people use it as they see fit.**


	3. Meet the Uchiha

_Naruto: The Uchiha Chronicles - Meet the Uchiha_

_**AN: For those of you who haven't noticed. I'll be writing my story in such a manner (or at least try to) that everyone can understand and follow the plot. That includes names, summons, characters and references will be explained almost immediately if not totally so. This is to let those people that are not that accustomed to the Naruto world or even total strangers to it. **  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the series Naruto nor any of his characters. I do how ever take credit for my plot twists and any characters that I may create.**

Uchiha Compound

Mikoto was in shock, not an hour since her husband had come home and explained everything to her. She had of course sworn that she would not tell anyone about what she would be told in before hand and still she couldn't belive that she wasn't allowed to talk about this at all, not even her own husband! "There is a slight problem to claim that Naruto is our own though…" Fugaku said with a sigh. "His hair and eye colors are not that common in our clan. And neither of our parents have these traits." Mikoto just sat there deep in thought. It had been horrible to return to Konoha from her 8 month long mission, only to find it in panic and that the kyuubi was basically at the village doorsteps. And to top it all off she had heard that her family had to raise the son of the Yondaime as their own blood born child, not that she minded. She had in fact been thinking about having a second born.. Well third born as it was now. "About the child…" Mikoto took a deep breath. "We could say my infiltration mission was compromised an… and say that I was…touched." At this Fugaku became enraged. "We will do no such thing! I would rather that I take the blame for such things and just say she died in the attack. No there has to be some other way to-"

"There is…" Mikoto interrupted with a sad look on her face. "There are some Uchiha that are not in the compound or at least there were…" Fugaku was taken back by this. 'Uchiha outside the compound? That can't be! We all got rounded up here as cattle when Madara went up against the Shodaime.' "What do you mean there were Uchiha that were outside the compound?" Mikoto looked away in shame, as if she couldn't belive what she was about to tell her husband. "Do you remember what happened to your sister?" Mikoto started weakly. Fugakus eyebrows narrowed. "What does my late sister have to do with Uchihas outside the compound?" Mikoto flinched at the harsh tone. "The mission she supposedly died on… it was a scheme to save the Uchiha from destruction. You know the plans… if things wouldn't get any better then we would attempt a coup. But they already know, if they wanted they could have killed us all. But they are willing to save our blood at least instead of wiping us of the face of this planet. Your sister was chosen for this task among a select few others." By this time Fugaku was both horrified and angry. He leaked slight killer intent from him as he cold sweated, something Mikoto never even thought possible. "…" Fugaku couldn't utter a word and just waiting to see where this was going. Taking the hint Mikoto continued.

"With what the Sandaime knows we could get it as a legit explanation for Naruto... that she ran off with an unknown lover and was returning to raise the boy. But that she died in the attack." It did make sense for Fugaku, yet he didn't want to dirty the name of his late sister. "I don't like this… but it seems like it's the only way to be able to pull this off without questions… I'm sorry Kotone-nee." One could hear the regret in his voice. Yet what surprised Mikoto the most was how he accepted what had been ordered of his sister. "So the story is that Naruto is my first nephew and we took him in after my sister had fled the clan to have a new life with her secret lover and was returning in labor to raise her child with the clan and died giving birth. Is that right?" Fugaku repeated and questioned to be absolutely certain about the cover story. "Yes, that would be the hardest to disprove." Fugaku let out a sigh, this was not going to be easy.

A few days later

Everyone was overjoyed that the beast had been sealed away, although no one knew where but everyone hoped it was some sort of smelly sock/underwear/garbage, generally a smelly disgusting thing and that it would be locked away for every. For as long as the kyuubi was sealed Konoha was safe. Luckily damage to the village had been minimum, since most of the fighting had started outside of the village and ended there. Slowly but surely the village we know as Konohagakure no Sato was picking the pieces of its former glory back together. Villagers were still mourning and yet they could look forward to a safe future, after all the Yondaime was the greatest seal master that had blessed their village since its foundation.

In the Uchiha district the latest gossip was the Head family of the clan had adopted a young boy. He was apparently the nephew of Fugaku. His sister had gone and gotten pregnant with some non-Uchiha and gotten blonde hair and blue eyes from the mix, although the boy did have a strong set of lungs and showed great promise as a future ninja. Fugaku and Mikoto were regretting slightly taking in the child with its endless energy, un-ending appetite and not to mention the diapers. They had long forgotten the diapers that came with having a baby but having this bundle of blond was bringing new energy to the Uchiha and a smile was seen more often than a frown whenever they saw what the bouncing blond bundle of joy was up to that time. Fugaku was looking at young Naruto while he laughed at what he had managed to do this time. "I swear Naruto, you will cause me gray hairs before the first year is over with you. I mean where in the world did you get a ramen pack and how did you hide it in you're your diaper, hmm?" Mikoto giggled as she overheard this. She would never tell her husband that she had given it to him as he seemed so happy when he first saw it. She figured he liked it as a toy, oh how wrong she would be.

A week later

Life in the Uchiha was settling down to routine once more and as the need for council meetings was finally becoming less and Fugaku could spend some time with his family now. Itachi the first born of Fugaku and Mikoto and a child prodigy of the Uchiha clan got some time off and was able to bond a little with Naruto. He was getting promoted to Captain and so he was getting some time off. Other than the normal family affairs of the Uchiha which had taken a turn for the better, Konoha was doing just fine. Although they were heavily under manned and many of the Genin that had survived were promoted to Chunin to get the manpower needed to do all the missions. Now back with our resident Uchihas. "Mikoto-Chan, I'd like to take you out for a nice dinner this evening so please dress well. I have seen far to little of you lately especially since you just came back from your mission." Fugaku said smiling and much to his joy Mikoto agreed instantly and almost re-invented the Hirashin technique of the late Yondaime that made him so famous, just so she could have some more time to pick what to wear for the evening. "I need to look my best if Fugaku actually mentions that we need to dress up." 'That and I haven't gotten laid since I left for that missions 8 months 3 weeks and 2 days ago and boy will he get it tonight.' Mikoto thought with a slight blush on her face as she tried to find something appropriate. 'I wonder what kind of dress says "I am a respectable woman that knows how to dine in a fine establishment." that also says to the person you dress up for "you're getting your brains screwed tonight"… I bet it's red at least... maybe black.' When it was finally time to leave, Fugaku saw his wife come down the stairs. Did i mention she was drop dead gorgeous? 'YES YES YES YES YES! I've been dreaming of her wearing that dress!' Fugaku had to struggle hard not to either pass out right there or just to take her that very moment, Itachi was in the room after all.

2 Weeks later

Mikoto came home from the hospital with a smile on her face. "I take everything is alright Mikoto-Chan?" Fugaku asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Mikoto smile grew into a full blown grin. "I'm pregnant, we're getting a second toddler into the household!

**_AN: Well that's the chapter, hope you liked it and maybe i will include some growing up in the next chapter. :) Please review about what you liked and what you dislike. And any remarks towards mistakes/typoes or to much repeating of words in the story will be fixed if noticed so tell me about them as well! Also i will be keeping my chapters on a minimum 1400 words, that is not to say that they wont get longer once there is something more interesting for me to write but i will not release a chapter shorter than that. (the prologue doesen't count since it's a prologue not a chapter :P) Anyways until next time!_  
**


End file.
